What Should've Been
by darth-pansy26
Summary: What if Lily and James never died? What if they had another child? My story of what should have happened. Enough AU to choke a horse. Completely ignores HBP and takes place in the Trio's 7th year.
1. Much Needed Company

What Should've Been...

Chapter 1: Much-needed Company

It was early one Saturday morning and all was as it should be. The misty street was quiet and all the inhabitants of Godric's Hollow were asleep. Well, all except one. A young boy of seventeen with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes was sitting up in his bed. He'd awoken from a pain in his forehead. It was a pain he'd come to know and it was coming from a lightening bolt-shaped curse scar. He'd gotten it from a Dark wizard, Voldemort, when he was just over one year old. The same night he'd almost lost his parents and baby sister.

His name was Harry Potter and he, like the rest of the Potters, was a wizard. Harry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would be starting his seventh and final year in two weeks.

After sitting in bed, rubbing his scar, for about an hour, Harry got bored. He got out of bed, dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt, and went down stairs. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat on a bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. As he sipped his coffee, a large barn owl came to the window. Harry let t in, took the newspaper from its beak, and placed a copper knut it its pouch. As the owl flew away, Harry sat back down and began reading the front page of the Daily Prophet. He'd only gotten two pages in when another owl began to peck on the window. Harry recognized it as Pig, the small owl belonging to Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. He jumped off the bar stool and let the owl in. It took Harry quite a while to get the letter from the hyperactive owl. While Pig took a victory lap around the kitchen, Harry read the piece of parchment.

Hey,

Mum kicked Ginny and me out. She said we had twelve hours to find a place to stay for the rest of the summer. She's pissed at Fred and George and a little irritated with Fleur. Anyway, can we stay with you guys? Owl me back as soon as possible.

Ron

Harry walked toward the stairs leading to the second floor to ask his parents. About halfway there, he remembered it was 7:30 on a Saturday morning and they were probably still asleep. He walked back into the kitchen just in time to see a third owl hovering outside the window. After retrieving his letter, he opened it and read.

Dear Harry,

Ron just told me that he and Ginny might be staying with you for the next two weeks. If so, I was wondering if you had room for one more. My parents wanted to go on vacation for their twentieth anniversary. Owl me with an answer.

Thanks,

Mione

Harry again walked back to his seat at the island and began drinking his coffee. He knew that Mrs. Weasley would never kick any of her children out and that Hermione had probably forced her parents out of the house but he appreciated the excuses his friends had made all the same. They had been worried about him since Voldemort had come back to power. First with the death of Cedric, then Sirius, and now many people around him, it was hard for Harry, especially after he found out about the prophecy. It was difficult to think that Harry would either have to kill or be killed. He'd spent the majority of the past year resenting his parents for not telling him about it earlier. He was always moody and would not come out of his bedroom for hours at a time but eventually forgave them. Now, he spent his days, like the rest of the wizarding world, reading about the frequent deaths and worrying about his own family. Overall, Harry would appreciate the company of his friends.

At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the kitchen door.

Standing there was a woman of thirty-seven who looked not a day older than twenty five. She was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Her deep red hair that fell well below the shoulders reflected the sunlight from the window making her head seem on fire. Though drooping slightly, her eyes shone brilliantly emerald and matched Harry's perfectly. Her skin was like porcelain and, to put it simply, she was beautiful.

"Morning, Mum," said Harry.

Lily Potter jumped at the sound of her son's voice.

"Harry, you scared the hell out of me. You should no better than to surprise me in times like these," she said holding a hand to her heaving chest.

"Sorry, Mum." He said as he walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek then asked, "Breakfast, please?"

"Fine," said Lily, sighing. "You'll be graduating in less than a year and you can't even cook yourself a good breakfast. What will you do after you move out? Apparate here at mealtimes?"

"That's the plan," he joked.

"Well, make yourself useful until then. Go wake your father."

"Yep." Harry walked upstairs and into his parent's bedroom.

"Oi! Mum says to get up!" Harry yelled at the sleeping figure.

"Wussup? Whozere?" the man said sitting bolt upright.

James potter was also thirty-seven years of age. His jet-black hair stuck up in odd places but this only added to his handsome appearance. Everyone who knew them said Harry was the spitting image of James. All except the eyes. James' were a beautiful hazel color. When he stood, wearing nothing but boxers, he was about three inches taller than Harry and was strongly built. The only imperfection was a long scar stretching across his bare chest, the only thing he had to show from dueling with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. He reached to the bedside table and slid a pair of round glasses onto his nose. Also like his son, James was half-blind without them.

"It's your son, Harry. Remember?" he said throwing a pillow at his dad who caught it.

"Very funny," he said throwing it back to Harry who also caught it. After James put on a pair of jeans, the two Potter men made their way downstairs.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Harry asked his parents once in the kitchen.

"Go ahead," said Lily.

"Ron, Ginny, and Mione all need somewhere to stay the rest of the summer."

"What's the question?" asked James stupidly.

"Can they stay here?"

"I don't know. You know how your mother is about muggle borns," James said seriously.

"Excuse you but I have nothing against muggle borns being one myself and I'm very fond of Hermione. No breakfast for you, Potter."

"Come on now, Lily," said James, walking over to his wife. I was just joking. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Standing behind her, James snaked an arm around Lily's waist, pulled her hair off her neck, and planted short sweet kisses in the arch between her neck and shoulder. Lily's eyes fluttered short and she sighed in satisfaction, a small grin played across her face.

"Stop it! That's my mother you have your hands all over!" Harry said disgusted by the sight.

"Yeah that is not exactly what I want to see first thing in the morning," a drowsy voice said. All three of them looked around to see the youngest Potter, standing at the door.

Rose Potter, though most called her by her middle name Aiden, would be turning 16 on August 29th and would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts that September. She had straight, jet-black hair, milk-white skin, and blood-red lips. Her traits were very soft and feminine and her eyes were shining green. They were set off by the new emerald highlights in her hair. Her body showed prominent signs of womanhood with long legs and a nice-sized bust. All of these characteristics made her a very sought after young woman at Hogwarts. Despite this well-known fact, she'd never had a boyfriend thanks to her overprotective brother. Harry trusted no one with his "baby sister" whom he'd almost lost once already. Any boys who wanted to go out with Aiden were too scared to ask, afraid of Harry's talent in jinxing people.

"Morning Aiden," said Lily, breaking free of James' grip.

"Hello? Ron, Hermione, Ginny?" implored Harry.

"Ginny?" Aiden choked on her coffee.

"Yeah. Mrs. Weasley supposedly kicked her and Ron out of the Burrow. Mione's parents are going on vacation for their anniversary. They need a place to stay."

"Oh! Can they come? Please, Mum?" Aiden begged.

"Of course they can."

"Yay. I'll write Ginny. She can tell Ron."

"I'll get Mione," said Harry.

That day at about 1:00, Harry and Aiden waited by the fire for their friends. After only a few minutes, Harry heard a pop and looked up to see Ron stumble out if the fireplace.

Ron had bright red hair and his face was covered in freckles. He was tall but despite two years of tough Quidditch practices under Angelina then Harry (he had become Quidditch captain in his sixth year) he was still fairly gangly. He walked over to Harry dropping his trunk by the couch. They shook hands then did a funny one-armed manly hug thing.

"Hey mate. How is everything?" asked Ron.

"Everything is great," he replied truthfully.

"That's good to hear. Listen-" But he was interrupted by another pop and two ear-piercing squeals.

Ginny Weasley had just arrived and was now rushing over to hug her best friend. She also had red hair. It wasn't the type of deep red that Lily had; it was bright almost orange red but just as beautiful. She wasn't nearly as tall as her brother but she wasn't short either. Like Aiden, she showed pronounced signs of womanhood and was lusted after by many of the boys at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she too was overprotected but instead of having one older brother she had six. However, no boys were afraid of Ron, the only Weasley boy still at Hogwarts, and Ginny was currently involved with Dean Thomas.

At the sight of Ginny, Harry's stomach gave a little flip; he hadn't felt that since he had been with Cho.

Across the room, Ginny and Aiden were hugging and kissing each other's cheeks.

"Oh my God! Aiden, I love what you've done to your hair!" Ginny said.

"Isn't it fabulous?" asked Aiden.

"I still can't believe you got green. It would've been better to get red or at least pink," said Harry.

"He doesn't think I show enough Gryffindor spirit," she explained to Ginny. "I show up for the Quidditch matches, don't I?"

"Anyway, how was your summer?" asked Ginny. But she never found out. Just then, lily and James came from the kitchen.

"Ginny, Ron! How are you?" asked Lily.

"Fine," they both said happily before glaring at each other.

"Well, don't let us interrupt you," said James. Then, grabbing Lily's hand, he rushed upstairs and to their bedroom, Lily laughing all the while.

"Ew," said Harry, shortly.

"What?" said Aiden. "It is a natural part of life. How do you think you got here? Immaculate conception?"

"Arrghh! Bad image!" said Harry, screwing up his eyes in revulsion.

"I think it's romantic," said Ginny. "I mean they've been married for over seventeen years and they still have that passion. I hope I have a husband like that."

"Anyway," said Harry, subconciously hoping to be that man, "come on, Ron. I set up a cot in my bedroom for you." With one last look at Ginny, he left with Ron.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Ron after he had gotten unpacked.

"Sure," said Harry.

"H-how would you feel if I were to…well if I were to say…ask Hermione…" he started nervously.

"It's okay Ron. I know you've fancied her since first year. You two are perfect for each other. Don't let me get in your way," said Harry.

"I knew you'd be okay with it but I just don't know how to ask her."

"Just sit her down. Tell her how you feel and see what she says. But don't think about it or you'll never be able to do it," advised Harry.

"Right. Easy. I can do that," said Ron, though he didn't sound very confident. "When does she get here?"

Just then there was a third pop and three more squeals from downstairs.

"I'd say she's already here," said Harry.


	2. Finally

**What Should've Been**

Chapter 2: Finally

Previously on What Should've Been: Ron and Ginny come to stay with the Potters. Harry "notices" Ginny. Ron asks Harry for advice on how to tell Mione about his feelings for her. Mione shows up.

Harry and Ron made their way back downstairs and into the sitting room. Mione was hugging Ginny and Aiden, her trunk on the floor beside her.

"I love your hair," she was saying. "It is amazing. Although- Ron! Harry!" She rushed over and pulled them into a group hug. Ron blushed but Hermione didn't notice.

"How are you?" she asked Harry in the same voice Ron had used earlier.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Great. And you, Ron?"

"Er…I'm…erm…good," he stammered.

Harry caught Ron's eye and gave him a look that clearly said, "It's now or never, mate." Ron nodded faintly then turned to Hermione.

"Er…could I…er talk to you?" he asked nervously.

"Sure."

"Well, we'll leave you to it. Let's go Aiden, Ginny," said Harry. He was eager to give his two best friends a little push in the right direction. The three walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind themselves.

"Should we give them some privacy?" asked Harry.

"No," said Aiden sharply.

"Of course not," said Ginny, pulling a three pairs of Extendable Ears from the pocket of her denim mini skirt and rolling them under the door. "If they wanted privacy, they should have made the room Imperturb- ahhhh!"

Just then a loud voice rang out from the Ears; it sounded terribly like Hermione.

"Ginny Weasley, if you don't put those away right now, I will not be responsible for what I might do to you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at the door, turned around and said, "So much for that plan."

Harry, Ginny, and Aiden went and sat at the breakfast table. After about five minutes of silence, Aiden said, "Screw this. I want to hear what's going on."

She got up from her seat, walked over to the door, fell to the floor, and put her head as close to the crack as possible. "Perfect view."

Ginny imitated Aiden and said, "Awesome."

They both turned to look at Harry, expecting him to join them.

"I'm Ron's best mate. He'll tell me what happened," he said.

The girls turned their heads back to the door.

Hermione and Ron stood in silence for a few minute before she said, "One moment." She walked over to the door to the kitchen, picked a flesh- colored string up of the floor, and yelled into it, "Ginny Weasley, if you don't put those away right now, I will not be responsible for what I might do to you!"

She dropped the Extendable Ears and walked back to where Ron was staring at his feet. They stood in silence for another few minutes

"So how was your summer?" Ron asked, staring at his feet.

"It was okay but I was really worried about Harry. He seems fine though, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he seems a lot better than I expected. But it can't be good for him to keep all of his emotions suppressed. He'll burst sooner or later. And we all know that isn't pretty." It seemed like Ron was gaining confidence but it was probably only because they were on a friendly speaking level.

"No, it isn't," she replied. A very awkward silence ensued and Ron thought furiously about what to do or say next. He finally settled on following Harry's advice. He sat down on the couch and gestured to the cushion beside his. Hermione sat down, looking worried, anxious, and hopeful all at the same time. Ron noticed this but it only made him more nervous.

Without thinking about what he was saying, he blurted out, "I really like you, Hermione. I mean really like-like-almost-love-you like you. I hope you feel the same way but if you don't I'll understand," he added, staring at his hands in his lap.

"I…I'm…" she stammered.

"You don't have to say anything. I get it. I'll just go then," Ron said, feeling hopeless. He stood up and turned away but before he could take more than one step Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the couch.

"No…wait…I…like you…a lot."

Ron turned his face away and stares out the window. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not. I really like you. Like-like-almost-love-you like you," she smiled then leaned forward and kissed Ron on his cheek.

Slowly, he turned his face back toward her, his fingers pressing gently on the spot her lips had touched.

"Really?" he asked, his hope returning to him.

"Of course," she said hugging him.

He awkwardly wrapped his arm around her, grinning wildly. When they broke apart, Ron laced his fingers through hers and sat back on the couch.

"So," he said smirking. "how long have you liked me?"

"Way to ruin a moment."

"I didn't mean to. Just tell me."

"Since you saved me from the troll. You?"

"Well, I _knew_ when you were Petrified by the basilisk but I think I liked you long before then."

"Why didn't you ask me to the Yule Ball?"

"I was too afraid. Krum made me jealous as hell," he said darkly. "Did you really like him?"

"As a friend, yes. But nothing more."

"How do you know?"

"As cheesy as it sounds, I could tell by the kiss-"

"Kiss!"

"Yes, Ronald. But I couldn't feel anything. It was empty. That's how I know."

"Right," he said, though he sounded skeptical.

"Come on, the others are waiting," Hermione said standing up.

Half an hour later, Hermione was sitting with Ginny and Aiden in the kitchen; the boys were upstairs.

"I still can't believe you spied on us. Wait. Scratch that. I can believe you spied on us," Hermione said but she didn't sound too angry.

"It was so sweet. I don't think Ron has said so many words about his feelings, like, ever," said Ginny.

"Well I'm glad he did, said Hermione.

"It took him long enough," added Aiden.

"Well all that matters is that we're together now."

"Are you together? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" asked Aiden.

"Well not really-"

"Then you aren't really together. I mean how do you know if he wants to be with you if he didn't ask?" said Ginny.

"You don't realize how hard it was for him to tell me he liked me. I didn't want to make him go through the whole process of asking me out. Besides, where would we go?"

"Hello? Do you think we live in the middle of nowhere? The village has plenty of things to do," Aiden pointed out.

"Oh, well. Just drop it. I'm not worried about it so you shouldn't be either. I'm going to find Harry and Ron," Hermione said getting up from her seat and cleaning her mug out with her wand.

"So what's going on with you and my brother?" Aiden asked as Hermione left.

"What's going on with you and _my_ brother?" replied Ginny.

"Nothing," said Aiden sounding very disgusted.

"You've answered your own question."

"You used to be, like, in love him. What happened?"

"After six years of obsessing over someone who won't return that love, I got bored," she said staring into her mug.

"Oh."

"Besides, now I have Dean. Best boyfriend I could ask for."

"Right. He seems kind of clingy to me."

"He isn't. Well kind of but he's not too bad."

"If you say so."

Ron had just finished telling Harry about his experience with Hermione when she walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed bedside him.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Hey," said Hermione, taking the initiative again and kissing him on the cheek.

"So, Harry, you sure you're okay with all of this?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. But I'd rather not walk in on you two snogging or anything," he said dismissively. Ron's eyes widened at the thought of snogging Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione. "Have you finished all your homework?"

"Hermione, we still have two weeks until we go back to school which means you still have two weeks before you can start hassling us over our homework," said Ron.

"You have done it, haven't you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course!"

"Good."

At that moment, Ginny and Aiden walked into the room.

"Hey, Mum, Dad, and Remus are waiting downstairs for dinner. Come on," said Aiden.

They all left the room and walked downstairs where they had an enjoyable dinner and spoke of the upcoming year at Hogwarts.


	3. An Old Enemy and A New Friend

**What Should've Been…**

Chapter 3: An Old Enemy and A New Friend

Previously on What Should've Been: Ron finally tells Hermione how he feels.

The following week passed quickly. Ron, Hermione, and Harry spent their days in Harry's bedroom talking and studying. Ginny and Aiden liked walking around the neighborhood and shopping in the village.

One Friday morning in mid August, a barn owl delivered five letters from Hogwarts. Hermione was, obviously, Head Girl. She was to stay in a separate dorm room and share a common room with Head boy, whoever it was. Ron and Ginny were still prefects and Harry was still Quidditch captain.

Also, Ginny and Aiden's OWL results came. They both passed everything except Divination. They were, however, not going to continue with History of Magic or Care of Magical Creatures.

"Mum, are we going to Diagon Alley?" Aiden asked after breakfast.

"I suppose. You're old enough to go by yourself?"

They all nodded vigorously.

"Good. Your father and I have to go into work."

Harry, Aiden, and Ginny walked down the busy street of Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione had gone off on their first official date after getting all of their school supplies.

After only a few minutes of walking, someone came up behind Ginny, put their hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?" Ginny began swatting at the person's arms and, once they let go, swirled around to see Dean Thomas cowering under her glare. Seamus Finnigan stood beside him, smiling at Aiden.

"Don't do that, Dean! You almost gave me a heart attack. Are you insane! You can't sneak up on people like that. Not with You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters everywhere!" Ginny shouted at him.

"Sorry, Ginny," Dean replied quietly.

"It's okay just don't do it again."

"Hey, Harry, Aiden," Dean said turning to them.

"Hey, Harry. Hi, Aiden," Seamus added.

"Hey," they replied.

Seamus glanced at his watch and sighed. "Sorry guys. I have to go. Tell Hermione and Ron I said hey. Where are they by the way?"

"Oh, out on a date," Aiden said.

"So Ron finally told her how he felt?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Took long enough. Well anyway, see you on the first. Bye, Aiden," Seamus said.

"Bye," she replied, smiling seductively.

"You guys wouldn't mind if I stole Ginny away for a while would you?" Dean asked taking his girlfriend's hand in his.

"What if I mind?" Ginny asked, sliding her hand out of his grip.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked looking at her concernedly.

"Nevermind. Let's go. I'll meet you guys in the Leaky Cauldron in about half an hour okay?"

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, Aiden and Harry say at Florien Fortescue's, eating ice cream cones.

"Isn't this lovely? Sitting in the middle of Diagon Alley with my kid sister," Harry said sarcastically.

"Shut up. You should feel privileged to be in my presence. I, on the other hand, feel as if I'm going to be ill. However, I would like to ask you something. I saw your face when Dean came to get Ginny. It had disappointment and jealousy written all over it. So tell me, brother. Do you like Ginny?" Aiden retorted, finishing off her ice cream.

"Of course not. She's my best friend's little sister. She's my little sister's best friend. She's like family. Although, I can't say she isn't nice and funny and pretty," Harry said smiling. Aiden had her answer.

"Okay, that's all I need. Thank you."

The bell over the door rang and Neville and Luna walked in.

"Luna!" Aiden jumped out of her seat to hug her friend.

"It's good to see you, too."

"Sit down. You too, Neville."

"So, seventh year. It's pretty big," Neville said to Harry.

"Yeah. I'll miss Hogwarts so much."

"I can't even think of leaving."

"I know."

"Have you seen anyone else from school?"

"Well, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are staying at our house. We also saw Dean and Seamus."

"Yeah, we ran into Seamus on his way out. And we saw Ron and Hermione walking around together. I'm so happy for them," Luna replied. (A/N: Take that, Katie!)

"Well, isn't that lovely. Come on, Luna. Bye guys," Aiden said standing up.

"Wait. What?" Luna asked looking confused.

"We're going for a walk."

"Oh. Well, bye Harry. Bye Neville."

"Bye."

Once they got outside, Aiden got straight to the point.

"What's going on with you and Neville?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been with him all day."

"No, I've been with him for about an hour. We were looking for you guys."

"So there is nothing between the two of you?" Aiden asked sounding a little disappointed.

"We're just friends. Besides, I think he has his eye on Susan Bones."

"The Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have your eye on anybody?"

"No."

"You're boring."

"Why?"

"You're sixteen years old and you've never had a boyfriend."

"You haven't either."

"Oh, but that's different. If Harry wasn't always scaring the boys off, I would have one," Aiden replied, rolling her eyes.

"I can't say I don't like anyone but who would want to go out with Looney Lovegood?"

"Don't say that! Tell me who it is. I might be able to put in a good word."

"I don't know. I mean what if-"

"Tell me."

Luna sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine but don't tell a soul."

"Can I tell Ginny?"

"Sure. Okay. Here goes. Justin Finch-Fletchley." (A/N: And that!)

"Really? He's gorgeous. And really nice. A seventh year Hufflepuff. So, you like those older men, huh?"

"Shut up. He's only a few months older than me."

"I know. I'm just messing with you."

"Who's your latest crush?" Luna asked quickly changing the subject.

"Seamus was looking very good today."

"And a friend of Harry's. Maybe-"

Luna was cut off when someone ran into her. Aiden looked up to see who it was and met steel gray eyes that could only belong to one person: Draco Malfoy. At 6'2'', he towered over her. His white blonde hair was slicked back and she couldn't help but notice the way his black shirt clung to his chiseled body. As her brow furrowed, his lips twisted into his usual smirk.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Aiden said firmly.

"Aiden, you really don't have to-" Luna started.

"You know, Baby Potter, I don't see your big brother anywhere. Are you sure you want to use that tone with me?"

"I'm not afraid of you and I DON"T need my brother to protect me," Aiden retorted, pulling her wand out of her coat pocket.

"You're not allowed to use magic outside school. You're not seventeen yet. It's against the rules," Draco said, though he didn't seem worried.

"One thing you should know about me, Malfoy: I'm not one to follow the rules. Let's go, Luna. This idiot isn't worth the air it would take to mutter a curse." Aiden turned and walked away, Luna close behind.

"You know, you didn't have to do any of that," Luna said.

"No, I had fun teasing the amazing bouncing ferret boy," Aiden replied, smiling over at her friend. Both girls burst into fits of giggles. Suddenly, something small and black stopped in front of them, almost tripping Aiden. An annoyed-looking witch, running from the Magical Menagerie, quickly followed the animal. She stopped in front of Aiden.

"I'm so sorry. It's this new cat. We got her a week ago and she's been nothing but trouble. But…she seems to like you," she said, looking toward the ground.

Aiden and Luna also looked down. The cat was walking around Aiden's feet and nudging her legs. Aiden kneeled down and picked the cat up. She fit in the palm of Aiden's hand and had shiny black fur and beautiful black eyes. As Aiden held her, the cat licked her thumb and snuggled to her chest.

"She's never been this calm before," the witch said.

"You know, I think I'll take her off your hands. How much is she?" Aiden asked, not taking her eyes from the cat's.

"This one's on the house. She seems really happy with you."

"Thank you," Aiden said watching the witch return to the shop.

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?" Luna asked.

"Who cares? Besides, I'll be at Hogwarts for most of the year anyway. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is."

"Well, I have to go I'm supposed to be meeting the others in the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back home."

"Okay, I think I'll come, too. I'm done with my shopping."

"I can't believe you would buy an animal without our permission. Aiden, this is irresponsible even for you," James reprimanded his daughter.

"I'm sixteen, Dad. I think I can handle a pet. It's not like I could forget to feed this amazingly gorgeous creature. Isn't she precious?" Aiden asked her mother.

"She is very beautiful," Lily replied, admiring the cat Aiden had just brought home from Diagon Alley.

"Lily! Don't encourage her! That cat is going back tomorrow."

"That cat has a name. It's Isis. And she isn't going back. It isn't fair that Harry gets a pet and I don't."

"Well, one, we didn't buy Hedwig. She was a gift from Hagrid. Two, Harry's pet is an owl and a lot more useful than a cat."

"Mum!" Aiden complained.

"Really, James. I think Aiden should keep Isis. She'll be able to learn some responsibility. Doesn't that sound like a good plan?" Lily said sweetly to her husband.

James sighed and thought for a few seconds. "Fine but Aiden has to buy the food herself and I'm not paying when it needs a vet."

"Thank you. I'm going upstairs to hang out with Ginny."

"You have five minutes!" Lily shouted up the stairs. September first had arrived and, although they had plenty of time before they had to be at King's Cross, she always did want to be on time. All of the kids' luggage was already in the car (James had performed the charm to enlarge the trunk and seats) and now she was just waiting for Aiden, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

They came slowly down the staircase and walked out the door.

"James!" Lily shouted into the kitchen. He came out and followed her to the car.

"Do you have everything?" she asked the five students.

"Yes, now tell Aiden to put that cat in the back," Harry said.

"Her name is Isis and I will not put her in the trunk! That would be animal abuse!" Aiden said, stroking the tiny cat in her lap.

"You know for a fifteen year old, you are very immature."

"I'm sixteen as of three days ago you genius and I'm more mature than you were at this age."

"Shut up the both of you," James said from the front. "Now are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes," the five of them said.

"Good, we're going now."

The drive to King's Cross Station was long and quiet. Aiden listened to her Walkman that Sirius had rewired to play on magic instead of batteries. Ron and Harry slept while Mione read and Ginny talked with Lily.

When they arrived at King's Cross, it was 10:15 so they took their time getting to platform 9 and ¾. Once through the barrier, they found an empty compartment to put their trunks in. They said goodbye to Lily and James then Ginny went to find Dean and the Golden Trio went to find their own carriage, leaving Aiden alone with Isis. She didn't mind too much as she planned on spending the entire trip listening to CDs. And she did until about 1:30 when Ginny came into her carriage looking utterly pissed.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked taking her headphones off.

"Dean is an idiot."

"Well, I could've told you that. What did he do?"

"He doesn't want me hanging around Harry anymore."

"Why?"

"He thinks I still like him."

"Do you?"

Ginny hesitated a little too long before answering.

"Oh. My. God," Aiden said, a smile sliding across her face/

"Aiden-"

"You do! You like Harry! You like my brother!"

"Aiden, be quiet someone might hear you."

"This is so sweet. First Luna then you?"

"Luna likes Harry?"

"No she likes Justin Finch-Fletchley but don't try to change the subject. I thought you said you'd gotten over him?"

"Well I had for a long time but spending all this time with him over the past few weeks kind of…I don't know…rekindled the feelings I used to have for him."

"I understand. As much as I hate to admit it, my brother has a lot of loveable qualities. Anyway, what are you going to do about Dean?"

"Oh, I've already dealt with him. We just broke up."

"Am I supposed to feel happy or sad for you?"

"Happy, I guess."

"Well, then, I'm happy for you," Aiden said, the smile growing wider.

"Thank you. I think it is a good time for change since we're starting a new term," Ginny replied sitting down.

"I think so, too. Now what are you going to do about Harry?"

"Nothing, he doesn't like me. I'll just have to try and get over him."

"You'll do nothing of the sort. I have good evidence that my brother is developing feelings toward you."

"Aiden, this isn't funny. Don't mess with me."

"I'm serious." Aiden proceeded to tell Ginny about her little talk with Harry at Florien Fortescue's.

"Tell me you aren't making this up," Ginny said, scooting to the edge of her seat.

"I'm not making this up. But you have to let him make the first move. It's just the way Harry is. Give him time. Okay?"

"Okay."

The Hogwarts Express came to a slow stop in Hogsmeade Station. Aiden and Ginny stepped off the train and made their way to a carriage. Suddenly, Isis, who was hidden from the rain in one of Aiden's cloak pockets, jumped out and ran back toward the train.

"Isis!" Aiden ran off through the mud and water in hot pursuit. By the time she caught her cat, the carriages had started pulling away. Aiden panicked and opened the door of the last carriage. She hopped in just before the thestral began the journey to the castle. She immediately regretted her actions.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the cushion across from her.

"Baby Potter. What are you doing in here?" he asked, his cold eyes narrowing.

"Trust me I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. Isis got away and yours was the last carriage left," she replied.

"What's Isis?"

"Not what. Who. Isis is my cat." Aiden held up the troublemaker who was now wearing an innocent look on her face. It was then that she noticed the badge on Malfoy's chest. So he was Head Boy.

"Hermione is going to be pissed," Aiden said more to herself than anyone else.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked.

"Hermione made Head Girl. She's going to be pissed that she has to share a common room with you."

"Damn. An entire year with that filthy little mudblood? I'd rather die," Malfoy said, looking Aiden straight in the eye.

"That can be arranged. Everte statum." Aiden pointed her wand straight at Malfoy as she spoke the charm. There was a loud bang as he hit the carriage wall and broke through. Luckily, they had just come to a stop. Aiden hopped out of the large hole he had made. The entire school was on the steps and they were all staring at her. She looked down to where Malfoy lay, sprawled in the mud and unconscious.

"Miss Potter!"

"Here we go," Aiden mumbled to herself as Professor McGonagall ran down the stairs.

"What have you done!" She kneeled down and checked Malfoy's pulse. Then she conjured a stretcher and levitated his body on top of it. "Go wait in my office. I'll be in after I take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. You might want to be praying I don't expel you."

Aiden waited in McGonagall's office for almost forty-five minutes. Finally, the door opened and McGonagall sat at her desk.

"I won't ask you why you would do something like this. There is no excuse for attacking another student. Ever. If Mr. Malfoy did or said something, you should have come to a teacher and one of us would have handled it. I believe whole-heartedly that you should be on the train home tomorrow. However, you'll be happy to hear that Professor Dumbledore has asked me to give you another chance. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor house. You will also have four detentions. If you miss one of them, you will be packing for home before you can blink and I have a good feeling that your parents wouldn't be pleased to have to take you back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor. When are my detentions?"

"As soon as Mr. Malfoy gets out of the Hospital Wing."

"Is he getting detention too?" Aiden asked hopefully.

"Of course not. His first duty as Head Boy will be holding your detentions." Aiden was positive she saw a trace of a smile on her Head of House's face.

"Right."

"Now, if you want something to eat-"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed. Long day, you know. Good night, professor." Aiden left the office, grinning wildly.

A/N: Sooooooo! Long chapter. Finally, we're getting into the whole Aiden/Draco thing. I hope you liked it. There was a lot of information to process. I loved writing this chapter and the next few are going to be even better. Please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
